Unexpected From The Least Expected
by MusicLuva
Summary: Staring into the rain, his thoughts were miles away. Not noticing another near by, he did what he never dared to do before.......... Itachi X Deidara fic. Don't like, DON'T READ!


**OK! First thing first! One! I'm SORRY! I haven't updated for a looooong time in any of my stories. I was thinking of deleting them and just start writing one shots. I find them a little easier lol **

**Let me know what you think i should do! **

**Now! Info on this fic! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I wrote this fic with the help of XxRavenUchihaxX. I wrote it, but its her ideas. So half the credit of this goes to her. **

**NO! I will not write any Yaoi, anything M rated nor to i plan on making this into a longer story! K!**

**I hope i have rated this high enough, if not let me know and i'll make the rating higher. I do expect that if you have XxRavenUchihaxX on your alert list then this story might also be on her list, though i think she's made a few adjustments. **

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! They seriously make me cry lol**

**If you don't like the idea of a Deidara X Itachi fic or you think it's wrong! DON'T READ! Stupid lol**

**BTW! MY STORY SO DEIDARA IS YOUNGER THAN ITACHI HERE OK!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!! No Naruto characters are mine!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was raining heavily, but it made no difference to his emotions. In the eyes of others, he was a cold and heartless murderer, used as a tool for Akatsuki. Itachi stared hard into the rain, letting his thoughts get the best of him.

_Why must i stay here. I am nothing but a tool in the eyes or Leader. Do I... have any regrets? _

Without realising it, Itachi did something he would have never done, had he known he was doing it. He let a silent tear fall. It was small, but as clear as day light. The cold-hearted bastard shed a tear.

Not too far away, an unlucky blond had been witness to the miracle. His eyes wide, he had almost started trembling. In a way, he felt bad for the older Uchiha. Itachi had to destroy his clan to prove his worthiness to the Leader, all he had to do was, well fight Itachi, but that's a different story entirely. Itachi had apart of his past still living, still searching to destroy him.

It's gotta be hard for him.

But to his dismay, though his feeling for the Sharingan weilder were obvious, he knew that the Uchiha could never feel the same! Silently walking towards him, just to get a better look at the tear he had shed, Deidara sneaked behind the door, gently leaning against the wall for leverage. Luckily for him, it appeared that the elder Uchiha had much on his mind, and for once in a blue moon, had his guard down.

He couldn't help the sickening feeling that rose from within him. He hadn't felt it as badly as he was then. It hurt him to realise that he, Itachi Uchiha, was regretting his past actions. But, in the deepest corner of his mind, held a small voice that kept on repeating that he did not regret killing his family as it had lead him towards the one he desired. It began but a few years before, when he had forced the young blond to join.

When he had laid his eyes apon the him, he was engrossed. But, he would never dare put his pride at risk. Never would he admit that he was attracted to another male. It would disgrace him and ruin his reputation.

As if on cue, he heard the door creak directly behind him. Grabbing a kunai, he threw it with an ease only the best could pray to achieve.

CREAK!

_Crap, i wasn't meant to do that. What if.. ah!_

The kunai rush past the clumsy blond, nicking his hip as he rushed to jump out of the way.

" Dammit its just me!"

Itachi glared at Deidara as if attempting to stab him right though his head

The said person took as step back, afraid of angering the man with a murderous intent. Then, as if he had gain a secret stash of courage he took a step forward and raised his head. Itachi was taken back, Deidara had the nerve to stare him in the eye. He would show him the punishment everyone received when daring to stare him in the eye. It was like putting a kunai to your throat while having arm spasms.

"Why were you crying?"

_What? I wasn't crying? Why...why would i cry like a pathetic fool._

"And don't say you wasn't. I saw it. The tear. It's still on your cheek."

Slowly raising a hand to his cheek, willing to prove to his enemy that he was not crying, and that the blond was going mad. But, to his surprised, his finger tips touch a cold, drop of water. Looking up to see if his shelter had somehow allowed rain to fall though and wet him, he found nothing, and that he had indeed shed a tear.

"You are mistaken. My eye must be infected, i would never allow myself to steep so low as to cry."

Deidara let out a low chuckle. He couldn't believe it. He was starting to sound like an... dare he say it... idiot. It was un-normal for Itachi to utter more than five words at a time, but he had just got him to try and prove himself. Silly fool, he's in denial.

"Itachi... its OK to cry you know."

Itachi looked up, his eyes wider than normal.

"I will NEVER go so low as to cry! Ignorant blond! Go. away .and leave. me. be."

Itachi turned his back, no willing to see the face of the blond any more. But, instead of leaving, Deidara stepped forward towards Itachi.

Holding a hand to the raven haired god, he held him by the shoulder. Surprised by the sudden contact, he tensed against the hard hand that held his shoulder in such a firm grasp.

"Itachi... I...I want to help you now, hn."

Unable to gather the energy to move, Itachi just stood still, hoping that Deidara would get the hint and leave. But the blond ignored and went against his superiors wishes. Instead, he hugged itachi from behind. Now completely shocked, Itachi was having a silent inner war as to how to react.

'kill him! he dare touches us! He must die!'

'We have never been held before 'tachi. I think we have fallen for him. And hard have we fallen'

As if on instinct with slight hesitation, Itachi threw Deidara off him and onto the ground. His reaction was something Deidara was not expecting.

_'I should have known he would of done something like that'_

"Deidara, i think it be best if you leave."

Not wanting to displease his secret love any more, Deidara got up and ran.

What the duo hadn't noticed was a pair of eyes watching their every movement through the door…

The rain continued to pound against the glass windows, as if pounding against Itachi's head, telling him to run after Deidara

Never in his life had he felt the need to check up on someone. To make sure they weren't hurt. But, with the memory of him throwing Deidara like he did, he just had to check on him.

_'Why? What am i doing? Do i...? No! He is a.. mere friend, and that is all!_

"Itachi, why must you cause such pain to yourself. You know what you want, so take it. You normally do."

The blue shark turned from the grieving man and walked down the hall leaving Itachi once again, all alone.

_What have i done?_

Running down the hall, Itachi came to an abrupt halt in front of the blonds door. Slowly raising his hand, as if hesitant towards the idea, he made a silent knock on the door. But, not so silent that Deidara hadn't heard it. Deidara had been sitting in front of the window, staring into space. It was like he had lost his freedom all over again. The only thing racing through his mind was images and dreams of itachi, and how he wished he would of reacted.

'But not everyone has a happy ending. Like my art, my life just went boom'

Slowly standing, he walked towards the door. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had opened the door to reveal an obviously discomforted itachi staring at the floor.

"Ita...Itachi...Wha.."

Quickly looking up, Itachi glared at the dumbfounded blond.

"Think nothing of this, i just wanted to make sure you could walk properly after that throw. I can't have you being a burden in tomorrow's mission..."

Smiling on the inside, Deidara nodded. And as if to prove he could walk fine, he started walking around the room like a pro,waving his arms about and lifting his legs up high. But, the next thing he knew, he had tripped and was starting to fall.

It was like in slow motion for Itachi. One minute Deidara was showing off, the next he was falling.

As if on instinct, Itachi ran forward and caught the blond, but he was unable to hold himself resulting in both of them tumbling to the floor twisted in each others limbs.

Deidara had opened his eye.

_'When had i closed them?'_

Right in front of him, not even a mere two inches from his flustered face was the face of an equally flustered Itachi.

Their bodies were completely mingled. Itachi had fallen between Deidara's legs, with his arms either side of his head.

Kisame was just walking along the corridors pondering on the scene he had just witnessed. He had never seen itachi cry before. Nor had he ever seen Deidara be so kind! It was all madness! A loud thump shook him out of his thought, and as if his ninja instincts had taken over he immediately ran towards the source of the noise.

Though, what he saw would haunt him forever. The picture of your partner and your partners enemy, in very intimate positions on the floor was quite disturbing for the shark. Letting out a small cough, as the two had yet to notice his presence, he leaned against the wall.

"You know, if you two plan on doing THAT, you could at least lock the door and be a little less noisy yah know!"

Looking at the pair, he noticed that they both had a faint blush on their faces. Well, Deidara looked like a tomato, but Itachi... ITACHI WAS BLUSHING!

_'I knew he liked him. It was only a while before those two got together._

"I'll leave you two alone. And don't get up, I'll lock the door."

Then he was gone, and a loud 'click' was heard shortly after.

Itachi, quickly regaining his senses a lot faster than Deidara, ran to the door and started hitting it. (Uchiha's don't shout!) He soon gave up, seeing as Kisame was probably long gone. Cursing under his breath, leant his forehead against the door to cool down his still flushed face.

After regaining his own senses, Deidara stood up. and started to ran towards itachi.

Itachi, wanting to sit down to relax his mind and body, turned around, only to come face to face with a running Deidara.

As if in slow motion, Itachi hit the door with Deidara on top of him, their lips attached.

The kiss started out slow and awkward, neither man having much experience in the whole 'kissing' area. But they soon got the jist of it. Deidara's hand slowly raised to cup Itachi's face and slowly caress his raven hair while Itachi's hands placed them at Deidara's waist

Deidara leaned in, wanting to taste more of the raven beauty, but Itachi pulled back. No far, but far enough to talk.

"Dei..dara... what... what are we doing?"

Deidara opened his eyes, once again he hadn't realised he had them closed, and started Itachi in his raven eyes. He had the Sharingan turned off???

"Itachi... I.. .really.. really...like you... i need you...'tachi"

He then closed the gap between them, wanting more.

Deidara was showing a side of himself Itachi had never dreamt of seeing. He was being so demanding! Rough yet gentle. Deidara gently pulled on Itachi's hair, earning a low moan escape the Uchiha's throat. Twisting his head to the side, Itachi allowed him to gently kiss his neck, leaving little red marks going down from his next to his collar bone.

Itachi moaned and leaned into him, secretly wanting more. Deidara started to stroke Itachi's neck and slid down to untie his cloak. It was getting the the way. It was quickly disposed of, as was Itachi's mesh shirt. It revelled his well toned muscles that rippled across and down his chest. Every touch sent a shiver down the dominant, now dominated missin nin.

"Deidara... what... why?"

But he didn't receive an answer, just a mischievous grin from the younger blond. It was all a blur from there on out. Never had the Uchiha felt so dominated. Not that he minded it, it was kind of... fun.

Back downstairs, Kisame was sitting in a corner, fingers in his ears trying to cut out the unmanly noises coming from the room a few floors above. He hadn't anticipated on them actually going ahead with what he had suggested!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry for any mistakes or any errors you may find!**

**OK! Now please review! I would love to know what you think on this story!**

**But no flames... as i have said before, they make me cry...**

**Love to all readers!**

**x x x x x x**


End file.
